


I Think She Likes Girls

by OnionGremlin



Series: Does This Count As A Supernatural Romance, Or? [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bedsharing, F/F, First Kiss, New Relationship, all i have to say about this is that it's gay fellas, tfw ur kissing a girl and u have to ask urself if she really likes girls tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionGremlin/pseuds/OnionGremlin
Summary: Waking up in Dani’s arms was most definitely an experience she wanted to repeat.So was kissing Dani.And, if she wasn't completely off the mark, Dani wanted to repeat it, too.





	I Think She Likes Girls

**Author's Note:**

> this comes after Not Used To It (Could Get Used To It) but like, you can read it alone i guess? 
> 
> i separated these because the style doesnt super match, this is less... drabble-y

Waking up in Dani’s arms was most definitely an experience she wanted to repeat. 

Nestled together under the blankets, Dani’s arm still across her stomach, their heads resting against each other, it was  _ warm _ and it was  _ home _ and it was exactly what Aubrey wanted every morning, and that was the first thought she had as she woke up and realized where she was. 

The second thought she had was  _ shut up, Aubrey, don’t be stupid. _

Still, she let herself enjoy this, as Dani snored next to her (and how that ended up being  _ endearing,  _ Aubrey couldn’t understand). She opened her eyes, shifted, rolling to face the other woman, and sucked in a breath. 

Aubrey didn’t think there was a time Dani  _ wasn’t _ gorgeous, to her. Even covered in mud in the garden, even with hair tangled with twigs when they visited the forest, even in paint-stained overalls with charcoal smudged on her face, Aubrey would confidently claim she was the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. 

Right now, she was ethereal. Sun streamed through the gaps in the curtains, landing on Dani and making her frizzy blonde curls glow in a gold halo that framed her head, locks of messy hair casting soft shadows on her freckled cheeks. 

Without thinking, Aubrey reached out, trailing fingers buzzing with uncast magic along Dani’s cheek, pushing a curl out of her face. Dani’s eyelashes fluttered and she leaned into Aubrey’s touch with a happy, sleepy sound that made Aubrey’s chest warm and fuzzy. 

After a moment, Dani’s eyes opened, glowing molten orange for a moment before reverting to their hazel disguise. She blinked once, twice, then smiled softly. “Good morning,” she hummed, voice slurred with sleep, and Aubrey’s heart skipped a beat. 

She meant to say “good morning” back, but what came out instead was, “you’re so beautiful.” 

A rosy blush spread across Dani’s cheeks, and Aubrey felt her own face warm. She was still too asleep - and more than that, too lost in the moment - to berate herself for the slip-up. It wasn’t like she’d said anything but the truth, anyway. 

And she must have said the right thing - karma, or something - because what she got back was a soft and sleepy, “you’re awfully cute, ‘Brey.” 

And that only made her face heat more, and somewhere in the back of her mind she worried her head might catch fire. She tried her best to keep that from happening, but she was  _ very _ distracted. 

“Thanks,” Aubrey squeaked, her hand now resting softly on Dani’s face. She could feel the warmth of it through the tingle in her fingertips, and smiled as she stroked the freckles on the other woman’s cheek with her thumb. 

“Say, Aubrey,” Dani said, sounding just a little more awake. “Would you like to kiss me?” 

And Aubrey’s heart lit up, fire in her chest, and she wanted nothing more. But she was frozen, eyes locked with Dani’s, and Dani’s eyes were soft and warm and  _ gorgeous, _ and Aubrey just  _ couldn’t move. _

She stared at Dani for a moment, desperately willing herself to move, to answer, to do what she  _ really, really, really _ wanted to do. In the end, it took Dani’s sleepy smile dropping, a disappointed fall of her hazel eyes, and before Aubrey could process her own movements, she broke free. 

She rushed forward, cradling Dani’s face in her hand, then in both hands, and they collided, and the million moments she’d  _ wished _ began to happen, all at once. 

It was awkward, at first, of course it was. Aubrey was too eager, and Dani had been about to say something - perhaps apologize, and that thought made Aubrey even more eager to cut her off - so their noses bumped and their teeth clacked together for a second before they managed to kiss with their actual lips. 

Dani’s arm across her side shifted so she had her hand on Aubrey’s hip, fingers brushing the skin where her nightshirt (a ratty old t-shirt from some band she was in no condition to remember) rode up. Aubrey shivered at the contact and held Dani closer, one hand moving to tangle itself in her messy curls. 

A moment longer and they parted, and Dani made a happy sound, something like a chirp, and Aubrey wasn’t sure if that was a Sylvan thing or a vampire thing or a Dani thing, and really, she didn’t care - she just wanted to hear it a thousand times more. For a moment, they laid together, noses brushing, ridiculous grins on their faces.

And then Aubrey started giggling, the laugh bubbling up from the warmth in her chest, and she buried her face in Dani’s hair. 

“Now, what’s that about?” Dani asked, sounding more awake, now, though a little dazed. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a  _ really, really _ long time,” Aubrey said, forcing the words out between giggles. 

“I mean, yeah, same here,” Dani agreed, and then laughed along, her face in Aubrey’s shoulder. “We’re pretty silly, huh?” 

“Guess so,” Aubrey said, and she calmed her giggles, took a deep breath. Dani smelled like sunshine and charcoal dust. She pulled back, holding Dani’s face in her hands, still grinning (and so was she). “Hey, think I could maybe kiss you again?” 

Dani grinned yet wider, and Aubrey grinned back. She tilted her head to move in again, then paused. Dani gave her a confused look, grin loosening. 

“Hey can I - can you take off your ring?” Aubrey asked, voice just a little hesitant. “I wanna - I’d like to see you. Like, Sylvan you.” 

Dani flushed a darker pink. “You - I figured, since you’re human - “ She cut herself off, hands moving to fiddle with her ring. 

Aubrey’s grin softened to a smile, and she moved a hand to push a loose curl out of Dani’s face. The blush on her face spread to her ears. “I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s fine,” she clarified. She chuckled nervously, glancing away to avoid Dani’s gaze. “You’re - Dani, you’re like, super cute - like, really, really gorgeous - either way, I just - I don’t know, I kinda thought - I mean, that’s how you naturally look, right? So, if you w - “

She couldn’t keep rambling, though, because in the time since she’d started talking, Dani had removed her ring, dropped it on the covers, and moved her hands to Aubrey’s face, and then they were kissing again. 

The second time was  _ definitely _ better - no teeth crashing, this time, though it still started a little sloppy, since Dani had interrupted Aubrey’s awkward monologue. It was a matter of moments before they settled in, and found the right angle, though their arms sort of got in the way as they held each other’s faces. To somewhat mitigate the problem, Aubrey moved one hand to Dani’s waist, willing it not to ignite and light up the woman’s flannel pajama shirt, the other gently cradling her jaw. More moments passed, and then a rumble rose from Dani’s chest, and Aubrey was fairly certain she was  _ purring _ \- and that was another maybe-Sylvan maybe-Dani thing that Aubrey was going to just enjoy without questioning (and, she had to admit, it made her feel even more at home; she wouldn’t question that either, for now). 

This one was longer, though still chaste, which was probably for the best. Aubrey wasn’t sure she wanted to risk anything deeper, right now - a voice in the back of her mind was still asking,  _ is she even into girls, though, _ even though they were literally kissing in their pajamas in Dani’s bed, and the whole situation was doing terrible things to her heart as it was. 

Eventually, they parted again, and Dani - still purring - gave Aubrey a sharp-toothed smile and a kiss on her nose, which wrinkled as she pulled away, and Dani laughed. 

“Are you sure you don’t just have a thing for fangs?” Dani teased,  _ very _ deliberately showing her teeth in a grin. 

Aubrey wasn’t sure she could visibly blush any darker, but her cheeks grew hotter, and she sputtered for a moment - “I - well - just - I didn’t before you!” 

And that just made Dani grin wider, an absolutely self-satisfied look in her glowing amber eyes. “Oh, so  _ I  _ gave you the fangs thing?” 

“Shut up!” Aubrey squeaked, hiding her furiously burning face in Dani’s shoulder. 

“Oh, no, I am not dropping this,” Dani continued. “You like my big sharp monster teeth and I am definitely not letting that go.” 

“Daniiiiiiii,” Aubrey whined.

The Sylvan continued, undeterred. “You like my big sharp monster teeth.” She smirked. “You want me to use these, hmm?” 

And even through the teasing tone, Aubrey couldn’t deny that was  _ extremely appealing, _ but that was a thought she was  _ not  _ going to deal with right now, as much as Dani seemed determined to make her confront it. She shook her head in Dani’s shoulder furiously in denial. 

“I think you want me to go all supernatural romance on you,” Dani continued, continuing to ignore her. “Go all sexy vampire.” 

(Aubrey pointedly ignored how she felt about  _ that. _ ) 

And then, Dani pushed Aubrey back, an absolutely wicked grin still spread across her face, and Aubrey had half a moment to prepare herself before Dani’s hands were on her waist, and she was attacking Aubrey with a barrage of soft kisses, peppering them along her shoulders and neck. 

Aubrey squealed and tried to push Dani back, but she just purred louder and pressed more short kisses to her face, now. 

“No, you can’t stop me!” Dani laughed between kisses. “I’m a big scary vampire with big scary teeth and I’m coming for you!” 

And Aubrey couldn’t do anything but giggle through the attack, especially as Dani’s hands on her waist started  _ tickling _ because Dani was absolutely  _ evil _ , and for what felt like far too long (or, maybe, far too short), Aubrey was helpless. 

But then, Dani pressed one last, lingering kiss to her collarbone, and Aubrey shivered, and the Sylvan let her go, propping her head up on her hands with an amused expression. 

“You’re  _ evil _ ,” Aubrey gasped, breathing hard, face still flushed. 

“You’re cute,” Dani replied smugly, and Aubrey’s heart skipped a beat. 

They laid like that, for a moment, Dani’s gaze on Aubrey softening as she caught her breath. 

“You’re amazing,” Aubrey said, after a moment, breathing mostly normal, face a little cooler. She flopped back, staring up at the ceiling (missing the way Dani’s ears turned a rosy pink). “Hey, do you want to - I mean, can we - could we go out sometime?” 

Just asking the question made her heart beat faster, and every moment of Dani’s silence made the pounding in her ears deafening. Nervously, she glanced towards Dani, who was biting her lip and staring at her wringing hands in awkward silence. 

“Oh, shit. Fuck, I thought,” Aubrey stammered. Tears pricked at her eyes. Was this still just a  _ friend _ thing? A friends with benefits thing? How had she so monumentally misread Dani’s signals? “I thought that you - I was wrong, I’m sorry, I’ll just - “ She cut herself off and choked back a sob, sitting up and wiping away a few  _ dumb, stupid _ tears that had managed to escape.

“Wait, no, Aubrey,” Dani said, voice soft as she sat up and faced her. “Oh, no, Aubrey, you’re - you definitely weren’t wrong.” 

Aubrey was fairly certain she looked like a wreck when she turned to look at Dani, letting herself hope for a second through the tears on her face and eyes that stung in a way that made her certain they were  _ very  _ red. Dani reached out took her hands in a gentle grip, scooting to face her. 

“I - I’d love to go out with you,” Dani said, and then laughed. “I’ve wanted to for a while, Aubrey, I just - you haven’t been in Kepler long.” She paused, tightened her grip on Aubrey’s hands, and took a deep breath. “It’s a small town, Aubrey, and - well - I dunno if publicly going out, being - you know - is a good idea?” 

Aubrey’s heart sank, for a moment, stomach twisted. She’d considered the possibilities, of course - she didn’t really hide that part of herself, wore it proudly on her sleeve (or, as it were, on the miscellaneous pride patches on her vest), and she  _ did  _ get strange looks. She’d always assumed it was more because of the whole surrounded-by-weird-events-and-disasters thing she and the rest of the Pine Guard had going on (especially because Duck got similar looks, too, sometimes, and Ned got sort of different strange looks of his own). 

“I… understand,” Aubrey replied after a moment, staring down at their joined hands. “I mean, I don’t want to make you - make you uncomfortable? I don’t really… like, care? What they think about me. But I don’t want you to - “

“Oh, gosh, Aubrey, I don’t care what they think about me,” Dani said, and when Aubrey looked up at her, the expression on her face was soft. “I don’t leave the lodge that often anyhow, but you - you wanna do your…” and she smiled, amused. “Your tricks. And I don’t want - I don’t want people not to like ‘em just because you’re my - just because you’re dating me.” 

Aubrey furrowed her brows. “I mean, I don’t really want them to like my tricks if they’re gonna be gross,” she said, and it was the truth. “Besides, it’s not like - I mean, there’s plenty of places I can perform outside Kepler. Not that I don’t like it here, I’m - I’m definitely sticking around a while,” she clarified, blushing, squeezing Dani’s hands. “Point is, I - if you don’t feel comfortable going out, that’s fine, we can stay - I don’t know, in our rooms? Go to the forest? I just want to - to spend time with you, I guess.” 

Dani’s smile stayed soft as her gaze dropped to Aubrey’s hands in hers, and then she was lifting those hands and planting a soft kiss on each one. “The lodge is safe,” Dani hummed. “Sylvans don’t really do heteronormativity. Plus, Mama’s a giant lesbian.” Aubrey giggled at that, and Dani continued, “and like I said,  _ I _ definitely don’t care what people think. I like you.” And both women blushed a little more, at that. “But… maybe we keep it quiet out in Kepler. Just for now.”

“Whatever you want,” Aubrey replied, the words spilling out the moment Dani finished talking. She coughed awkwardly. “I - I really like you, Dani, we can do whatever you want.” 

Aubrey’s heart did a flip in her chest as Dani’s smile turned sly and she said, “whatever I want, huh?” 

“I mean - uh - sure?” Aubrey said, voice squeaking as she averted her gaze to the blankets next to them. “I mean, hell yea, whatever you want, I’m down for like - whatever you - “

Dani laughed and pulled Aubrey closer, cutting her off with another purring kiss. This time, as they parted, Aubrey sucked in a breath as Dani nipped at her lower lip with sharp teeth, the fire in her chest roaring yet hotter. 

“Well, I definitely want to keep doing  _ this, _ ” Dani purred. “But more urgently, I’ve gotta go brag around the lodge about bagging the Lady Flame. Bet all their girlfriends don’t make fire, do they?” 

For a moment, Aubrey sat there, stunned, Dani’s words echoing in her ears. Then, she grinned. “Girlfriend?”

“You said whatever I want,” Dani replied, and she stuck out her tongue. 

Aubrey pulled her hands out of Dani’s to run them through her hair for a second, still smiling, then reached for Dani’s face and pulled her into one last, quick kiss. (Maybe not that quick, it was several seconds before she managed to release her  _ girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend! _ ) “Ok, let me get dressed,” she said, letting her hands fall from Dani’s head to her hands, which she squeezed softly before turning to hop off the bed. 

“Can I come?” Dani asked with a cheeky grin, and Aubrey tripped over her feet as she hit the ground, grabbing the sheets with smoking hands to try and stabilize herself and trying  _ very _ hard not to make eye contact with her extremely smug girlfriend ( _ girlfriend!). _

“You’re killing me,” Aubrey choked out, standing up straight and ignoring how hot her face was, though it nearly matched the heat of the fire in her chest. Flames danced at her fingertips, luckily no longer touching the linens. “You’re going to kill your new girlfriend.” 

“I’m sure you can handle it, miss Pine Guard,” Dani quipped, flopping forward to look at Aubrey with a smile, sharp teeth showing, chin in her hands. “Go get dressed, babe, I’ll be there in a few.” 

Her knees went weak at the pet name, but she managed to right herself and rush to her room (and as Dani’s door shut behind her, she heard her funny little  _ gorgeous _ laugh and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered in a new, pleasant way because that was her  _ girlfriend _ ). She changed in record time, as every moment  _ not  _ with Dani was suddenly lonelier than before, and she tried to control her pace as she walked back to the other room (she didn’t succeed). 

Dani’s door opened as she approached, and the Sylvan walked into the hall, now dressed in a yellow tank top and green flannel, hair tied back with a garishly colored scrunchie, human disguise in place. Aubrey was in front of her in an instant, hands on her waist, placing kisses first - quickly - on her cheek, then - softer, slower - on her lips. Dani’s hands moved to rest on Aubrey’s arms, then slid towards her shoulders, then around her neck. 

“Missed me?” Dani asked as they parted, raising an eyebrow at her. “It’s been, like, three minutes.” She sounded more amused than anything. 

Aubrey huffed. “And before that, it was  _ months, _ ” she whined. She stole a last, half-a-moment kiss and released her girlfriend’s waist to take her hand. “I think I’m allowed to be clingy for a little bit.” 

“Well, don’t let me stop you,” Dani replied, smiling and lifting Aubrey’s hand, grasped in hers, to her lips for a kiss. 

“You couldn’t if you tried,” Aubrey said, smiling back.

And, with that, Dani and Aubrey made their way to the lobby (and maybe it took a little longer, what with all the stopping for kisses on the stairs, but neither of them minded). 

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say except.... im gay


End file.
